More Than Just a Friendly Offer
by Ster J
Summary: A slash retelling of All Our Yesterdays. No Zarabeth in this story. The boys have to be creative in surviving the cold of Sarpeidon until they can find their way back. SLASH


**More Than Just a Friendly Offer**

**by Ster Julie**

Series: TOS  
Codes: S, Mc; first time; Melinda's "All Our Yesterdays" challenge  
Rating: R  
Part: 1 of 1

Summary: No Zarabeth in this story. The boys have to be creative in surviving the cold of Sarpeidon until they can find their way back.

A/N: Melinda from the SpockMcCoy website put forth a challenge to write a first time story that occurs during All Our Yesterdays, but without Zarabeth. I tried to follow her outline. Thanks for the inspiration, Melinda!

--ooOoo--

The wind driven snow was blinding. McCoy was more and more a dead weight on Spock's arm as he tried to find some kind of shelter for them both. He estimated that their chances of survival were nearing zero as they continued to struggle against the weather.

They rounded the edge of the cliff and found that the wind had lessened considerably. Spock eased McCoy down and propped him against the rock. Using his hands, the Vulcan began to scoop snow out of the ground to form first a hole, then a cave large enough for them both. He climbed back out and returned to the doctor.

Spock was alarmed that McCoy looked so very pale, not much darker then the snow piled around them. He was further alarmed at his own raw and bleeding hands, nearly frozen from constructing the snow cave. Spock knew that if they didn't get to the shelter soon, all of his efforts would be wasted. He grabbed the doctor as best he could and dragged him over and down into the snow cave.

Spock positioned McCoy with his head away from the hole. He reached outside and scooped more snow toward the entrance to reduce the hole as best he could. He reached into McCoy's pouch and retrieved one of the magnesite-nitron tablets. Spock calculated that burning one of the tablets for a short time would warm the cave up enough to melt the walls and ceiling. Then after it went out, the walls and ceiling would refreeze as ice, thereby strengthening the shelter.

Spock rolled his hands into the hem of his tunic and pressed them against himself for warmth. He bent low over McCoy and blew warm air against his exposed skin until the color began to creep back. Exhausted by his efforts, Spock reclined next to McCoy and went over their options. He could do nothing until the doctor awakened. Except for the nutrition supplements McCoy carried in his med kit, they had no food. All of the water was frozen as snow and ice. Both Spock and McCoy were showing evidence of frostbite, but McCoy was the doctor, not he. He could leave the doctor and go back to where they began in this arctic climate to find their way back, but Spock could still hear the roar of the wind. He knew which way to head because he had pointed McCoy's feet in that direction for a reminder, but he could easily get lost outside in the white-out conditions. It would be best to stay put, however it would be harder to protect against hypothermia since they could not move about.

Spock began to shiver. He tried to suppress it at first, then realized that it would be his body's best defense against the cold. He clenched his teeth together when they started to rattle, but he rode out the shivers.

McCoy felt a frantic movement at his side. _Spock,_ he thought. _Something is wrong with Spock._ He fought his way up through consciousness. He had to see to Spock. _If he doesn't survive, _McCoy thought, _then I don't have a snowball's chance in hell… Damn, stupid metaphors!_

"Spock," McCoy croaked, "Spock, are you okay?" The doctor reached over. "C'mere where I can see you," he called, reaching out a hand to the shaking Vulcan. Were these convulsions? McCoy hoped not. He didn't have much seizure medication in his pouch.

It took much easing and shifting, but McCoy soon enough had himself on his back and a slumbering Spock on his chest. Their legs were a tumble, Spock's hands were pinned between them, and McCoy's hands were briskly rubbing the Vulcan's back.

Spock gasped when he awakened. He found himself sprawled atop the good doctor, his lips pressed to McCoy's neck and solid erection, no _two,_ pinned between them.

"Good morning," McCoy murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"I…I," Spock began, his voice strained. He swallowed. "I don't know how to answer that."

McCoy continued to rub his hands gently across the Vulcan's shoulders and down his back. "Are you any warmer?"

Spock considered. His hands were not so painfully stiff now. They were still sandwiched between the two bodies, but this time they covered the doctor's pectorals. He moved his hips to shift off of McCoy's body, but the doctor held him fast.

"Stay where you are," McCoy ordered. "Consider me your friendly heating pad and I'll think of you as my electric blanket."

"But…" Spock blushed at the seeping wetness he felt between them.

"It's just a reflex, Spock," he assured. "No need to be embarrassed. Our bodies know how to survive this cold. You know, having intercourse would certainly generate a _lot_ of heat."

"Are you proposing that we…?"

"If you want to keep warm."

"But you were married!" Spock blurted.

"So were you, if I recall," McCoy replied. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I thought you preferred women," Spock replied.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Kinsey Scale?" Spock shook his head. "Dr. Kinsey set up this scale where 0 referred to someone who was exclusively heterosexual and 6 meant exclusively homosexual. The majority of people, to one degree or another, fall somewhere along the scale."

"Jim must be a strong zero," Spock observed.

"Oh, don't be so sure about Captain Happy Pants," McCoy said. "He'll go wherever he can get some. He just prefers to give rather than receive."

Spock was shocked into silence. McCoy kicked himself mentally for giving out too much information.

"Well?" McCoy finally asked after a time. Spock remained silent. "Look, I'm not asking to set up house with you, Spock," McCoy continued. "It's just a friendly offer for a roll in the hay…or the snow, as it were. You know, generate some heat. Keep warm. _Survive?"_

In the end, it was not his brain that answered. The ache in Spock's groin grew unbearable. It was very subtle at first. There was a gentle rocking of his hips, then his arms slipped under McCoy's back and he tightened his grip. Spock pressed his face into McCoy's neck and inhaled the doctor's scent. When Spock felt his ear tip assaulted by a warm, wet tongue, he knew the doctor was actively participating as well.

McCoy started gasping for air.

"Are you all right, Doctor?" Spock asked breathlessly.

"Spock!" McCoy nearly shouted. "For crying out loud! Call me Leonard while we're having sex!"

"Leonard?" he tried timidly.

The sound of his Christian name in the Vulcan's mouth was all the doctor needed to orgasm. When the stars that filled his vision finally abated, McCoy turned his attention to Spock. The Vulcan was still struggling. McCoy knew he needed one thing more to put him over the edge. He snaked one hand behind Spock's neck to pull him down into a soulful kiss, and another hand under Spock's tunic and undershirt to pinch one nipple, then the other.

Spock threw his head back and cried out. _"Leonard!"_

"That's the spirit," McCoy said tiredly as he continued to stroke Spock's back.

It took a long while for them both to come down.

"I supposed I should ask, 'Was that good for you?'" Spock said at last.

McCoy began to chuckle. "Where did you learn that?"

"As you know, Leonard, I have _excellent_ hearing," Spock smirked.

"I half expected you to say something more on the order of, 'Was that satisfactory?'" McCoy aped.

The men were quiet for spell, both entertaining similar thoughts.

"Where do we go from here?" McCoy mused.

Spock raised his head a moment. "I can still hear the storm," he reported.

"No, I mean us," McCoy clarified. Spock looked puzzled. "Us," the doctor continued. "You know, as in…_us."_

"Ah," Spock said as the light dawned. "You mean, do we wish to continue as a romantic couple."

"What do you want?" McCoy asked.

"What happened to 'just a friendly offer for a roll in the hay'?" Spock queried. "You said you were more interested in survival than in 'setting up housekeeping.'"

McCoy paused. "Did you agree to do this just for survival, Spock?" he asked gently. "Do you want this to continue? Tell me what you want."

Spock thought a while. "To answer your first question, Doctor, the first order of business was survival, so yes, I agreed to this… act to generate some heat and thus survive." He thought a moment before going further. "Do I want this to continue? I will need to meditate on this question. As for what I want…" Spock paused and lowered his head to McCoy's chest. "I want to end the loneliness," he whispered. "I want someone who will accept me for what I am and call me to my fullest potential. I do _not_ want someone who will try to change and sculpt me into something I am not." Spock looked into the doctor's eyes. "Are you that person, Leonard?" he asked softly.

McCoy's eyes misted over. His chin began to quiver. Spock's candor with him was a precious thing, and he felt so honored that the Vulcan had entrusted him with his deepest feelings.

"I'd like to be, Spock," McCoy replied with trembling lips.

Spock treated his Leonard to a rare smile, one full of warmth and promise. The doctor traced an ear tip then pulled Spock head down for another kiss.

But right before their lips could meet, McCoy pulled back and said, "I thought you had to meditate further on continuing a relationship with me."

"I did."

"When?"

"Just now." McCoy looked at Spock in disbelief. "Leonard," Spock purred, "it's called 'multi-tasking.'" The men reached for each other again, but just before they made contact, Spock raised his head once more and said, "The wind stopped."

"But I haven't," McCoy said with determination. He pulled Spock's head down once more, and centimeters away from his goal, Spock suddenly whispered, "Jim?"

McCoy pulled back in disgust. "No,' he said. "It's _Leonard, _Spock."

Spock raised himself to his knees and stared out their ventilation hole. "No," he insisted. "I heard Jim calling us." Spock scrambled to the entrance and began to pull the ice and snow away. Then McCoy heard it, too.

"Bones. Spock!" The two men scrambled out of the cave back into the snow. They helped each other to the rock cliff where they heard that familiar voice.

"It's Jim!" McCoy said. "Here we are, Jim."

"We found 'em," they heard Kirk say. "Can you still hear me?"

"We hear you perfectly, Captain," Spock replied.

"Follow my voice," Kirk said. "Spock. McCoy. Follow my voice. Do you hear me? Keep following my voice. Spock. McCoy."

Spock felt across the rock face until his hand passed through it. He reached back for his Leonard's hand and gave him one more smile. "Ready?" he asked. McCoy smiled in reply and nodded.

Spock and McCoy stepped through the portal hand in hand. Their shared "friendly offer" had given both a chance to survive on so many levels. It may have been the end of one star system's existence, but a whole strange new world had begun for the two of them.

END


End file.
